


I Have Sinned

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Church Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prayer, Religion, Roman Catholicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Foggy haven't been seeing each other as often as they would like. To remedy this, Matt invites Foggy to Church one night to catch up. Here is where they make up for lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Sinned

Matt had not been a very good Catholic over Lent. His attendance at Mass was dismal, and he hadn't even once considered coming up with his Lenten promise. Vigilante-duties were completely swamping him. They filled his every thought. His presence in the office was also poor. 

There was a period of time three weeks previously where Matt hadn't been in the office for a whole week, and hadn't seen Foggy for five days straight. Calls from Foggy were incessant, and were always laden with frustration, "I forget what you look like, buddy," he had said one night on the phone to Matt.

Matt was lying sprawled out on his sofa with his phone lying against his cheek as he struggled to muster enough energy to hold it up against his ear. His body was numb with pain. That night, he had gotten into a violent dispute with two burly criminals in a back alley, and as one of them had flung him like a rag doll against a steel stairwell, Matt had instantaneously detected upon impact with the steel bars that a rib had been broken. Small cuts from one of the men's knives peppered his right bicep and his throat burned from where the other had held him up in the air, choking him. He could feel the purple tell-tale signs of a choking beginning to surface on his neck. But overall, he had come out of the fight unscathed in comparison to the two criminals. "I look the same, just with a few more bruises and scrapes," he rasped his reply to Foggy - his throat still burned.

He heard Foggy's deep sigh, "I'm guessing you're not on death's door since you seem so relaxed about the whole ordeal, so I don't need to worry?"

"You don't need to worry about me, Foggy," he replied, with a small smile. It had taken Foggy a while to come to terms with the fact that his best friend was that lunatic in the mask. There was a point where Matt thought that he'd never accept what he was doing in the darkness of Hell's Kitchen. Him and Foggy had rarely gotten into arguments, even in their dorm, arguments were limited and were often centered on who had to clean the dishes that night. He wasn't used to Foggy being angry, and it hurt to have him away from him for long periods of time, and for him to not to reply to his texts. Eventually he had come back to Matt. He knew he would, Foggy always drifted towards him.

"Listen," Matt grimaced as he shifted in his spot on the sofa, "I'm going to have to go to Church tomorrow night after I tend to some... Business," Matt cleared his throat, "You should come with me. I miss you."

He was met with silence on the other end of the phone. "That's your idea of a date? Taking me to Church? You're wild, Matt," Foggy's laughter threatened to burst Matt's eardrum it was that loud and booming.

"Alright, alright," Matt managed to interrupt Foggy, although he found himself giggling, but only because Foggy's laughter was infectious as ever. "I'm free around then and tomorrow is Good Friday so-"

"You want to go pray to the _Lord Our Father_ and want me to accompany you in said praying," Foggy interrupted him. 

Matt was sitting up now, despite being in an immeasurable amount of pain. Ever since he and Foggy had started fooling around, he was always thinking of ways to keep things new and exciting. In their dorm, they had messily gotten each other off and never really thought anything of it. It was not until recently when Foggy approached Matt in the office one night that they both admitted to their affections for each other. Foggy kissed Matt, Matt reciprocated and before long, Matt was on his knees and Foggy's trousers were down around his ankles.

They both thanked the stars that Karen wasn't there that particular night.

He knew that Foggy was into some weird stuff. After some interrogation, Foggy had finally caved and shared his kinks with Matt one morning. Matt's head was resting on Foggy's chest when Foggy finally spilled his secrets, "Sex in a church," he'd said as he'd stroked Matt's hair absentmindedly.

He felt Matt still under his touch. "Really?" Matt asked with an air of disbelief and intrigue from his position on Foggy's chest. "You do know that's sacred ground-"

"Matt! Come on, don't judge me, I didn't judge you for your praise kink."

"Judge me for what? For loving being told that I'm pleasuring my partner correctly? That's hardly something worth judging," Matt ran his finger down along Foggy's stomach, counting the various scars and beauty marks in his head and making note that there were no new ones to add to his in-depth memory of Foggy's body. "And I'm not judging you, I'm just curious, that's all."

Foggy stayed tight-lipped after that, and Matt couldn't get him to share anything else about this particular blasphemous fantasy of his. 

He and Foggy had not slept together in over a month and a half, and since they'd been seeing little of each other, Matt knew that Foggy would be completely on edge and itching to get his hands on Matt as soon as he saw him.

"It's the only time I'm free, so will you come?" Matt asked, hoping with all his might that Foggy would say yes.

"I mean, yeah, sure. I'll see you there at 9," Foggy replied. Matt could hear the hesitation in Foggy's voice. He knew something was up, knew that Matt never asked people to go to Church with him and that he regarded his religion as something private and something that shouldn't necessarily be talked about openly – because most people didn’t care about his Religious beliefs. But Foggy cared and always made sure to respect Matt’s beliefs. 

Whether or not he would respect his beliefs later in the night or not, time would soon tell.

  


* * *

  


Foggy walked up the aisle quietly, making sure not to disturb Matt, who was sitting in the pews in front of the altar. His head was bowed and his hands were resting on his lap, his fingers linked lazily as Foggy sat down beside him. He didn't say anything, instead chose to let Matt speak first.

Matt blessed himself a minute later and turned to face Foggy with a beaming smile on his face. He reached out to pat Foggy's lap affectionately. He could feel the tenseness in the muscles in his thighs, and frowned, "Relax, Foggy," Matt laughed at Foggy's obvious discomfort in the Church, "There's nothing to be apprehensive about here, unless you're Satan himself," Matt joked as he elbowed Foggy in the ribs. 

Foggy cleared his throat, "Should we not be talking quietly, you know to show some respect or... Whatever," he asked. Matt couldn't help but regard him with fondness, he was so innocent about the Church's power and how he should respect the place. "We can talk at a normal volume," Matt reassured him, as he stood up and weaved in and out of the pews nonchalantly, his cane knocking off of the seats as he went. 

"You have bruises on your neck," Foggy felt the need to declare as he stood up and joined Matt weaving in and out of the pews.

Matt nodded, "There's more elsewhere."

He could sense that Foggy was shaking his head in disapproval. "Look, Matt, I know you don't like hearing me tell you this but you need to be careful."

"I am careful, Foggy," they met at the top of the altar, as Foggy stood gazing up at the large stained-glass windows. Matt reached out and took Foggy's left hand in his. Foggy smiled to himself as he felt Matt squeeze his hand in an attempt to assure him that he was okay. "I'm fine, honestly," Matt said to him. After all, one broken rib wasn't all _that_ painful. 

Matt kissed his cheek softly, and smirked to himself as he made his way up the altar's steps towards the door in the corner with Foggy in tow. "Are we even allowed up on the altar? What are you doing, how do you have keys for this door?" The questions were spewing out of Foggy as Matt produced a set of keys from his pocket. He found the key he was searching for relatively easy, and felt around the door in front of him before sticking the key into the keyhole. He turned around to face Foggy.

"I'm a vigilante, Foggy, don't you think obtaining a set of keys would be an easy task in comparison to other things I've done?" he said brazenly as he dragged Foggy into the room, and asked him to find the light switch and turn on the light. 

Foggy stared wide-eyed around him as he caught sight of vestments, candles and the likes. He saw a clerical collar on one of the tables, and knew immediately that they should definitely not be in there, "Matt, what are we-" 

His words and train of thought were interrupted as Matt's hands came to lie gently on his chest and gripped him lightly before he leaned in to kiss Foggy slowly. Matt knew things wouldn't remain slow for long, but wanted to relish in the softness of Foggy's lips when he had the time to do so. He hadn't had Foggy's scent invade his senses in what felt like an age, so to have him there in the silence of the sacristy was a blessing. He was all his. 

Foggy hummed happily into the kiss, and brought his hands up to rest on Matt's sides. He pulled Matt against him, urging the kiss to deepen. Matt moved his hips in a circular motion against Foggy slowly, but only for a second before he pulled away from Foggy altogether, which Foggy protested against with a wounded moan. 

"You're so into this," Matt said to Foggy, who had started undoing his tie eagerly. Matt took the time to loosen his own tie and pick his cane up off of the ground and place it out of harm's way. 

"I can't believe we're doing this in a _Church_ ," Foggy laughed as he stepped towards Matt and backed him up against the large wooden table in the center of the room. 

"I can't believe _I'm_ doing this in a Church, Foggy," Matt had never felt more blasphemous in his life. The last bad thing he could remember doing in Church was talking during Mass but _this_ , this was something monumentally sinful. And he loved it.

"You're being bad, Murdock," Foggy whispered as Matt's hands snaked around Foggy's sides and locked behind his back, pulling him ever closer. He could feel Foggy's state of arousal against him, felt his heartbeat quicken against his chest. 

Matt kissed Foggy more passionately this time. He was feeling bold and nipped playfully at Foggy's bottom lip.

"I'm a bad Catholic boy," Matt whispered against Foggy's lips. Foggy groaned viscerally as his fingers gripped into Matt's sides, encouraging him to move against him rhythmically. 

Foggy tried not to take notice of the new cuts and scars that graced Matt's torso as he removed his shirt. He was so happy to be with him again, he wanted this time just for them. No vigilante business, no office business, just the two of them. "I missed this so much," Foggy said as Matt kissed the spot just above his clavicle.

Matt decided that time for talking was now over, and Foggy soon got the hint as Matt had dropped to his knees and was earnestly undoing Foggy's trousers. If there was anything in this world that Matt loved other than Foggy, it was pleasing Foggy. "Oh, _look_ at you," Foggy marveled at the sight of Matt's hands wrapped around his cock. Matt felt something akin to love bubble up inside him as Foggy stroked Matt's cheek softly.

But Matt wasted no time as he worked Foggy's cock which much more vigor. Foggy reached his hand out and gripped the table, his knuckles turning white as he did so. He was so highly strung, so sensitive that he whined as Matt's mouth wrapped around his cock. The vibrations from Matt's hum of satisfaction were almost too much for Foggy, who needed to close his eyes if he wanted to last longer than two minutes. "Oh, _fuck_ ," Foggy rasped as Matt bobbed up and down slowly on his cock.

Matt pulled away and wiped a hand across his mouth to try and maintain some form of decorum, "You can't swear in a Church," he teased.

Foggy spluttered, "I doubt you're allowed to give blowjobs in a Church and yet here you are on your knees!" Matt threw his head back and laughed heartily.

He knew every detail of Foggy, every single last infinitesimal detail. You could say that he knew his dick well. Taking Foggy into his mouth once again, he dragged his teeth playfully against his cock. He began palming himself as he listened to the beautiful sounds Foggy was eliciting. He loved that Foggy was vocal during sex, but wanted to bring out his vocals more, so as he took the entirety of Foggy's cock into his mouth, Foggy gripped Matt's hair to the point of it being painful and moaned loudly. 

"Yes," Matt hissed as he replaced his mouth with his hands, " _Yes_ , Foggy," he encouraged him enthusiastically.

"I want you to fuck me now," Matt said to Foggy, as he continued kissing and tending to Foggy's cock. Foggy felt like he was almost about to pass out, it was all so overwhelming. The sight of Matt on his knees alone was enough to send him over the edge. 

Foggy wasted no time in grabbing the lube and putting on the condom which Matt had produced from his jacket pocket. He inwardly snickered at the notion of Matt coming to a Church with a condom and some lube on his person.

Matt bent himself over the table, which was a sight that Foggy found extremely arousing. He put some lube onto his finger before running his hand down Matt's back, and letting his fingers run along the indentation of his back. Foggy let his two hands come to rest on Matt's ass, and he bit down on his lip as he squeezed his ass roughly, which caused Matt to arch his back and hum appreciatively.

Foggy continued palming and squeezing Matt's butt, but stopped when he heard Matt mumbling something to himself. "What is it?" Foggy asked as he leaned over Matt to try and catch what he was saying. And as soon as he did hear what Matt was saying, his mouth fell open and admittedly, his cock twitched eagerly.

His head was bent and his hands were flat on the table, palm-side down. "Hail Mary Mother of God, pray for us Sinners, now and at the hour of our death, Amen," and as he finished his prayer, Foggy let a slap land on his ass, towards which Matt responded to with a surprised yelp.

"I can't believe you just prayed," Foggy shook his head, "And I can't believe that I found that ridiculously hot."

Matt smiled to himself, but that smile did not last long as Foggy's finger entered him slowly. "Oh, _God_ ," Matt whined, "Oh my God." 

Foggy added a second finger, and Matt replied as expected. He began moving himself back against Foggy's fingers, before he started muttering over and over again, "Fuck me Foggy, oh, please."

It was slow at first as Foggy gripped Matt's shoulders as he thrust into him. But Matt began moving back against Foggy with such fervor that Foggy just let Matt fuck him. Neither of them lasted long, as Matt began whimpering as he came closer and closer to his climax until he stilled entirely. His body seized up as he moaned loudly before his muscles relaxed and spasmed in response to his climax, " _Foggy_ ," he whined as he bent his head until his forehead lay against the wooden table. It wasn't long until Foggy's thrusts became erratic and his grip on Matt tightened before he was calling out in pleasure.

Spent, Foggy collapsed on top of Matt, his head resting on the nape of Matt's neck, which was now damp with sweat. "Oh my god," Foggy whispered through panting breaths. "That was so loud," he commented and suddenly felt a small amount of shame and fear grip him. "Do you think God heard that?" he asked jokingly.

Matt laughed from underneath him, a long, hearty laugh. His body felt heavy from exhaustion and the chill in the sacristy was only hitting his skin now. As they got dressed, and spent a whole five minutes trying to find Matt's tie, which Matt was instructing Foggy on where to look for it, Foggy kept stealing sweet kisses from Matt. 

"What were you praying about before I... Um," Foggy trailed off as the brazenness he once had earlier had now dissipated and he couldn't bring himself to be so crude. 

Matt shrugged, "I was just saying the Hail Mary, I was always taught that if you felt like you were doing something wrong, that you should repeat that as often as you could," Matt giggled as he heard Foggy's guffaw and felt him come to stand beside him. He took a hold of Foggy's arm and let him lead him out of the sacristy and down the altar.

"Oh, wait," Matt directed Foggy over towards the confessional where the candles were lit. "I need to light a candle to try and absolve me of the sins I have obtained in here today," he explained as he ordered Foggy to put 50 cents into the box for the candle, which he did. 

"You should make a trip to the confessional sometime this week, too," Foggy advised.

"I should," Matt sighed, before bursting into fits of laughter. 

As the two of them walked out of the Church, both practically floating after their foray in the sacristy, Foggy concluded, "Well, today was a good Friday after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Blasphemy! Blasphemy everywhere! I meant no offence, this is all just fun. Porn-y fun. Feedback is always greatly appreciated.


End file.
